Building information model (BIM) data is designed to model the design (architecture) of a large structure such as of a building, house, bridge etc. BIM data is typically stored in a database of information regarding BIM elements and relationships between those BIM elements. BIM elements can be walls, roofs, windows, doors, floors, rooms etc. The relationships between elements can include a relationship defining that a door element and a window element are each located as a portion of a wall element, which is located adjacent to and above a particular floor element etc.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.